Many modern day electronic devices (e.g., computers, cell phones, radar, etc.) communicate wirelessly with other electronic devices. Electronic devices typically use radio frequency (RF) transmitters to generate wireless signals at radio frequencies (e.g., 3 kHz to 300 GHz). The RF transmitters typically perform modulation to up-convert a frequency of a baseband signal to an RF signal. The RF signal is subsequently transmitted by an antenna as electromagnetic radiation.